1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel manufacturing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices based on mobility have been widely used. In addition to a a small electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a tablet personal computer (PC) has also been widely used as a mobile electronic device.
Mobile electronic devices include a display apparatus to provide visual information, such as an image, to a user to support various functions. Other parts for driving the display apparatus have been made small, and thus a weight of the display apparatus of the mobile electronic device has increased. Also, display apparatuses have been developed to have a bendable structure to be bent at an angle from a flat state.
The display apparatus includes a display panel, which may be formed in various forms and by using various manufacturing methods.
Various types of processes may be used to form various types of layers on the display panel. In particular, when an organic material of the various types of layers of the display panel is used, the organic material may be stacked, or a structure may be formed, through a printing process. Here, in general, organic drops (e.g., droplets) are discharged to form various types of layers or structures in a printing technique. In the printing technique, factors such as a resolution, etc. of the display panel are determined according to a method of forming patterns of the organic drops. Therefore, the organic drops are pre-patterned on a test substrate, and are then patterned on a main substrate. However, when the organic drops are patterned on the test substrate as described above, the organic drops are patterned in an additional space not in a process of manufacturing the main substrate.